Mingu
: "Hola! Need to save your game?"- Mingu in Middle Ground. Mingu is a main character that appeared in Audience before its cancellation. Personality Mingu is a rather flirty, high-strung character. He can be a bit of a jerk, especially to other male characters. He enjoys drama and conflict, particularly when he starts it and manages to slip out of being involved. Mingu is also quite a bit of a showoff, and tries to make himself look smart, though he's actually a tiny bit dull. Mingu also has a moderate case of cleithrophobia, which is the fear of being trapped. Appearance Mingu is a brown canine with a white underbelly. He has a slightly curled tail, similar to a shiba inu. He has a dark brown haircut, which is curled upwards at the front, and scruffy on the sides. He also has sideburns near his cheekbone. He has blue eyes with purple pupils. He used to have a dark brown goatee, but this was later removed. He only accessories consist of his well-known purple, sparkly bowtie. Biography In Audience, Mingu was first seen when confronting Litho about the gems that infested his home. Upon being told that Litho was not the culprit, he agrees to follow Litho and Writer to the Portal, where they find it jittering and suspect a new character arriving. Mingu and Litho are surprised by the sudden appearance of Showtime, who hypnotizes Mingu and Writer into joining his parade, where they are later seen nearly walking off a cliff before being stopped. He has two brothers; a younger brother named Daegu, and an older brother named Anja. He appeared in the cancelled Oxy RPG 'Middle Ground'. The player could save the game by interacting with him. Mingu doesn't like cats, Writer, Free, or any of the Darkkies. He loves to freak people out with the fact that he's dead, particularly Litho. Mingu barely can speak English, but was supposedly going to learn later on in Audience. He is fluent in Korean. Mingu Translated It was found out that Mingu's voice actor, Ryan, wasn't actually speaking any language during AUDIENCE episode. But thanks to 911ape's audition we now know what Mingu was saying during episode one: yah! noh go gi eet gu nah dorl so nyun! (Translated: Hey! There you are Stone boy!) dangsin-eun jib e do de che museun jis-eul hangeoya?!! (Translated: What did you do to my home?!) Litho ga nae jib ul bu shut suh! ! (Litho destroyed my home!) Trivia * Mingu's voice actor went by "Ryan". * Mingu can remove his limbs. * Supposedly, he was never born. * It was mentioned that his dream job would be a talk show host. *He was the first character with facial hair. *Mingu's eyes when corrupted resemble stars. *His name means "great dog" in Korean. Gallery Mingu means clever dog by lupisvulpes-d5udnuu.png|Mingu's reference. 1552278471580.png mingu.png|Mingu in the Audience Intro Mingu-Audience.png|Mingu later in the Audience pilot maxresdefault.jpg|Mingu from a MAP part. mingu cats.png|Mingu, irritating many cats. TME.png|A portrait of Mingu. Quit Singing Oxy.jpg|Mingu and Oxy 10046784 Dy8fwTgDCyM9vU7.gif 1555968819815.png 16610473_IxInbVVrTDhWedZ.png 10050560 SUOgLeEJbklxg7Y.gif 1725854_QI3TBAcQJ11WWcp.gif 10049987_gblARtVYbAMZxd3.png FB_IMG_1557177428744.jpg 13483570_8sbK8Ur8kxLmr9t.png 10047942_NCJSYlp2trzfaiC.png|Hola! Need to save your game? 3528963_YizP6295dmQ1KLc.png 1725852_7blFvV3yTj1A1En.png 10046130 IbhbdxzWTQcSnGT.gif 10046911 rpXECE0Qbt29o7d.gif 10047174_1ySu9ImahaYk018.gif 3522728_AxPGoPJ2BN92SIh.gif 11248736_KCkMV4qbYlhgErD.png 11248757_RK54XQYBYTbiDKa.png 11248773_Ogew9ar8xKfztL8.png 1726441_SX95kVXD9iGzWF1.gif 3522730_DDdXWNTtZsdCmIJ.gif Screenshot 20190328-005811.jpg Screenshot 20190328-005742.jpg|Ruler of everything in the end Screenshot_20190328-005755.jpg 10885142_41fbn1pma8sSXxD.png Screenshot_20190422-160117.jpg Screenshot_20190422-160039.jpg Screenshot_20190425-110818.jpg FB_IMG_1556208430367.jpg Category:Characters Category:Audience Category:Middle Ground Category:Canine Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Imaginary Mind